bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blastapopoulos: Demon of the Core
Blastapopoulos: Demon of the Core (formerly Blastopopoulos) is an Event-only MOAB-Class Bloon in Bloons Monkey City. Its track is a lava field (related to a volcano tile) and moves at the speed of about a BFB. It works as any other boss fight, except it hurls a fireball at the most expensive tower to stun it for a while, and it keeps doing it and after a while it will target another tower, making the affected tower basically useless. It made its debut on November 25th, 2015. Properties *Blastapopoulos doesnt have any special properties except of being a MOAB-Class Bloon, so it can be hit by any tower (except ice and glue) *It is vulnerable to anti-MOAB towers and upgrades, such as MOAB-Mauler and MOAB-SHREDR Spikes, though only 750 damage is done from MOAB Assassin. *It has the ability to throw a fireball at the most expensive tower on the screen. This fireball stuns for a certain amount of time and will be triggered by selling a tower. In that case, Blastapopoulos will shoot multiple fireballs. *In the earlier levels the fireballs come out slowly, so the boss can only stun for a small amount of time making it still possible to use just one or two towers. But later on they can stun it permanently because of the small cooldown of the rocks. (level 3 3rd skull) Health (insert table) Tactics :See also: Boss Bloon/Strategies #Blastapopoulos: Demon of the Core. Using 3/0 Tack shooters works really good for the earlier levels if you can place more than one. Ring of Fire is only recommended against the bloons that come out, and not the boss itself, so keep your Tack Shooters at 3/0. Other good options against the boss include M.O.A.B. Maulers and M.O.A.B. SHREDR Spikes, and if the boss is near the exit, use, sell and rebuy the M.O.A.B. Assassin Ability (0/4 Cannon). Starting with a 0/0 Monkey Village and spamming cheaper towers around it is a great way to minimize the effects of the fireballs, as the village should take the hits. Low level Dartling Guns and 2/0 Monkey Engineers work well with this strategy. Gallery Blastopopoulos event.png|Event image Blastapopoulos.png|Menu for boss battle Blastpop.png|Blastopopoulos event icon Blasto Track.PNG|Blastapopoulos track Blasta fireball.png|Blastapopoulos hurling fireball Blasta degrade 1.png|Blastapopoulos degrade 1 Blasta degrade 2.png|Blastapopoulos degrade 2 Blasta degrade 3.png|Blastapopoulos degrade 3 Blastapopoulos arrival.png|Blastapopoulos entry Blasta killed.png|Blastapopoulos's death animation Win blasta.png|Victory against Blasapopoulos Trivia * It is the 12th MOAB-Class Bloon that appeared in the entire series. * It had first been found in some SWF files after the Dreadbloon event was released, seen in October 14th 2015. The images of the blimp's event art and the blimp itself have been found in the files. * When Blastopopoulos is damaged enough, lava can be seen inside it. * Blastopopoulos seems to be the fire-based counterpart to Vortex: both have a similar build and will stun towers. However, Blastopopoulos uses a projectile that targets the most expensive tower, while Vortex emits a shockwave to stun all towers in its radius. Blastapopoulos being associated with fire and Vortex being associated with air makes the 2 similar to the 2 Upgrade paths of the Monkey Apprentice. * This boss looks like it has the body and tail fins of the ZOMG and the big wings and turbines of Bloonarius. Only the color and texture changed. * The correct pronunciation for the name is "blast-ah-pop-'OH'-lus". * The name may be composed by joining "blast" with "Rastapopoulos", being the latter a primary and recurring antagonist from Hergé's comic series The Adventures of Tintin. However, this point is not yet confirmed. Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Tracks